


Free

by AmyriadfthINGs



Series: A Look at David and Matteo [4]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: David POV, Drabble, Drabble Day 2019, M/M, Prompt Fill, prompt hour 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Matteo around Laura.





	Free

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt hr 13: Uncomfortable

For someone being so much in his own head, David is astonished how completely at home Matteo seems around Laura whenever he´s staying over. How unabashed he acts, and how naturally they get along.

It started the night before they loved each other for the first time, and with Matteo not caring whether they were heard entering the apartment. 

Then the morning after it was Matteo who dashed out of bed first, loudly proclaiming to be hungry and immediately laughing with Laura in the kitchen. 

It´s more than not being uncomfortable, David thinks, it´s Matteo being free and at ease.


End file.
